


Oz Gets Dominant

by Crazy4U



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Condoms, Dirty Talk, F/M, Happy Sex, Oz with tentacles, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4U/pseuds/Crazy4U
Summary: Oz has got to be the shyest monster in all of Spooky High!  There's no way he could ever top!   ...Could he?
Relationships: Polly Geist/Yellow | Oz
Kudos: 59





	Oz Gets Dominant

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and sweet smut fic about my favorite pairing engaging in one of my favorite kinks! Remember to practice safe sex, kids!

“What's wrong, boo?”

Oz looked up from the book he was reading, carefully avoiding the gaze of the woman next to him. The two were in Oz's room, sitting on his bed, surrounded by books and craft supplies. The sun was dipping over the horizon, the gentle pink glow mingling with the yellowish lamp light. Oz couldn't help but admire how the light played on Polly's translucent skin, on her face, shoulders and the tops of her breasts. He quickly looked away.

“This book is pretty boring.” Oz said.

“Then why have you been staring at it for fifteen minutes? All we need to know is Manitoba's national bird.”

Polly pulled the book out of Oz's hands, and scanned the words. Was this book old enough to be considered an antique? The pencil and paper next to her scribbled something as she pointed at the page.

“See? Great gray owl. It was right there.” Polly said, setting the book down in front of him.

“Sorry.” Oz said, his voice quiet.

“Maybe it's just the weed, but you seem kind of down?” Polly said, eyes softening.

Oz flinched a little. He had been trying to decide if he should talk to Polly about this or not. Well, she broached the subject. It wasn't the only thing he had been thinking about.

“Well.” Oz said, running a finger through his hair. “I'm a little upset about what happened during gym class.”

Polly opened her mouth, mentally replying the events of the day over in her mind. Realization dawned on her, and she laughed.

“Oh yes! When squished my butt against you and gave you a boner!” Polly said, still laughing.

“It's not funny!” Oz cried, a blush forming on his face. “It was really embarrassing!”

“Aw come on. Everyone will forget about it by tomorrow.” Polly said.

She was right. Sometimes it was nice going to such a crazy school. When ever something embarrassing happened to you, something twice as embarrassing (or exciting, or scary) would happen to someone else.

“And besides...” Polly said, leaning forward, so her breasts pressed against her white crop top. “You know I can make it up to you.”

His girlfriend moved closer to him, and Oz's blush intensified. There was that familiar naughty glimmer in the ghost's eyes, one he'd come to know well. How long had they been working on this project? About an hour? Damn, Polly was being especially patient today. There was something else Oz wanted, something he knew Polly would be down with, but he was still shy when it came to asking for what he wanted. He just had to say it! The only other person in the room was sexy, kinky Polly after all.

“I want to punish you!” Oz cried.

Polly's eyes went wide. “Punish? Like kinky sadism and bondage shit?”

“Y- Yeah! But, maybe we could start small.” Oz said, playing with the collar of his cardigan. “Maybe I could spank you a bit, and... Show you something else...”

This comment made Polly go quiet, Oz could see the gears running inside her head, wondering what he could be alluding to. Oz started unbuttoning his cardigan, pulling it open and revealing his bare chest. Polly cocked her head but Oz put a finger to her lips before she could speak.

“Be patient.” Oz whispered.

It was a bold move on Oz's part, but the pink blush that lightly dusted Polly's cheeks was worth it. Polly was always the one to make the shadow man blush and squirm and hang off her every word. That would change, just for tonight.

“Y- Yes, sir.” Polly said.

It felt so good, hearing Polly trip on her words. Oz's fingers slid under her chin, gently forcing her to look up at him.

“That's what I'd like to hear.” Oz whispered. “Now... Get on all fours for me, and stick out that naughty bum of yours, if you please.”

A sigh escaped from the ghost girl. “Yes sir!”

Polly turned away from him, and stuck her butt out. She wasn't wearing her usual black cutoffs, but a tiny pair of denim shorts. Oz didn't have a preference, he loved seeing her in anything, or better yet, in nothing. Seeing the school slut stick out her big butt for him was amazing, but it also made it harder for the fearling to hold onto his confidence. His relationship with Polly had led to all sorts of growth, with her being surprisingly supportive of him, but Oz still found himself slipping into bouts of nervousness.

Polly peeked over her shoulder. “What are you waiting for?”

“I- I've never done this before...” Oz whispered.

“You'll do great.” Polly whispered back, giving him a wink she shook her bottom. “Remember how this big, naughty butt squished against you in gym, and made your dick so hard everyone could see it? Don't you want to punish it?”

Oz took in the sight of his hot girlfriend then a deep breath. In his head he repeated his personal mantra, the one that started the day he decided he would take the resident party ghost to the prom: I can do this!

“You've been a bad girl, Polly.” Oz said, furrowing his brow.

He just had to imagine this was like acting. He was a character, and this was a play, only it was just for the two of them. Oz raised his hand, palm slightly cupped, just like he had read about online, and brought it down on Polly's bottom. The tiny smack was less than impressive.

“Was that it?” Polly asked, voice teasing. “Or was that just your boner again?”

Oz's eyebrows furrowed. Once more, his hand was drawn back, and he brought his palm down. A louder smack filled the air as he made contact, along with a gasp from Polly. Oz bit his tongue, fighting against his natural instinct of asking if she was alright.

“And there's more where that came from.” Oz said, his voice low and dark. “After this I'm sure you'll be too sore to misbehave.”

“As if!” Polly giggled.

The shadow man responded with another spank. This one was louder. Polly gasped as her body shook, the strap of her top slid down, revealing more of her chest. Oz's pants were getting tighter, this whole thing was getting him worked up. Maybe it was time for his other surprise?

“Polly, I'm going to show you something special.” Oz said.

The ghost woman looked over her shoulder, eyes wide, ready to take in whatever he had to offer. Oz closed his eyes, focusing. The room dropped a few degrees, there was a pop and something, or several somethings, slid out from under his cardigan. Polly's eyes went wide as she recognized what had sprouted from Oz's back.

“Tentacles! You never told me you had those!” Polly said.

It was Oz's turn to blush, the pink radiating off of his void like skin. The truth was, he was a little embarrassed about them, worried they were either gross, or would just make him someone's fetish object.

“They're a surprise.” Oz answered.

The tentacles began to run along Polly's body, groping at her thighs and still covered bottom. One slid under the waistline of her pants, while another undid the buttons at the front, and slowly they slid the tiny shorts down. Oz couldn't help but stare as Polly's butt was exposed. It was quite possibly the nicest ass in the whole school, possibly even the world.

“Are you going to behave?” Oz asked.

“I don't think so.” Polly said, giving him a wink.

Oz gave Polly exposed rear another slap, her already pink cheek bouncing shamefully. Polly barely had time to gasp as he spanked her again, harder this time, making her moan from the delicious pain. Oz's tentacles continued to grope at her thighs, but a few moved up to her chest. A black tendril tugged down her shirt, freeing her breasts.

“You're such a naughty girl, Polly.” Oz said, a tentacle teasing her nipple.

Below him, Polly was panting softly, a red hand print was already visible on her rump. Not only that, his hand needed a rest, how now he would just tease her with his words and tentacles. They were sensitive, not as much as his junk, but more than his hands. It felt so good squeezing Polly's big tits in his tentacles, and her ensuing whimpered of pleasure. Two of the tentacles on her thighs moved up, giving her bare bottom a squeeze and earning more moans from the captive ghost.

“You're such a slut. Flirting with everyone and showing off that gorgeous body. You even flashed those big tits to the whole lunch room.” Oz whispered, his word punctuated by his tentacles squeezing her chest.

“I- It's true. I am a slut!” Polly moaned. “I just can't help it!”

“So shameful, but it just means I have to punish you, my ectoplasmic harlot.” Oz chided.

“It's so hot, seeing you like this.” Polly panted. “I want to please you so badly!”

“How badly do you want me?” Oz asked, a tentacle fondling her warm slit through her shorts.

“So badly! Oz! I want you to do what ever you want to me!”

That was it, the shadow man was at full mast, his pants threatening to tear. That had to be the sexiest thing he had ever heard during his entire existence. Oz pulled his fly open with one hand, and reached into his pocket with the other, pulling out a condom. He slid it on then, using his tentacles, pulled Polly onto her knees, wrapping his arms around her middle. The ghost gasped and Oz placed a kiss on her shoulder.

“You are such a slut.” Oz whispered in her ear. “Just a complete slut, and I love it!”

Polly moaned as he kissed her next, tracing his tongue along her skin. The taste of her was like nothing else, earth yet ethereal, he couldn't get enough of it. More gasps and moaned escaped Polly, and Oz pulled down her shorts further, exposing her intimacy.

“I'm glad you love it.” Polly whispered, looking up at him.

“I love you.” Oz said, his voice soft. “But we're not done yet.”

Polly was pushed back onto the bed, bouncing slightly as she hit the mattress, her rump in the air. It didn't hurt, but it was so rough compared to how Oz normally was, his tentacles binding her arms. He pressed against her, savoring how warm and wet she was before he plunged into her. Polly wasn't the only partner Oz had, but she was without a doubt the best. Hearing her cries and feeling her body against him felt just as good now as it did the first time, and he felt that it would always be that way, but maybe he was just being optimistic.

“Does it feel good?” Oz asked, looking down at her.

“Ahh! Harder!” Polly cried.

“If you please.” Oz said.

He was going harder than he ever had before, pressing her against the bed. They had both showered after gym, but maybe another bath wouldn't go amiss. A thin sweat broke out over Polly's body, and droplets of perspiration were dripping down Oz's chest. This love making was frenzied, rough, but he could feel they were both nearing the edge.

Polly came first, arching her back, her thighs trembling against him. Oz continued to thrust against that impossibly warm tightness, but was unable to hold back. His body tensed as a wave of pleasure burst forth from him, warm and dizzying. He was barely aware of his tentacles squeezing Polly and another orgasm wracking her body. She was still riding that orgasm as Oz came down from his high.

“W- Wow...” Oz sighed.

“That was great!” Polly panted. “Especially your surprise!”

Oz blushed a little, his tentacles already retracting. He pulled out of Polly, and took care of the condom. When he got back to the bed, Polly was sitting up. Oz put an arm around her, pulling her close and kissing her cheek.

“That was pretty amazing, and I could use them again... It felt good.” Oz said. “How does your butt feel?”

Polly turned, letting Oz get a good look at her bright red bottom. He couldn't help but wince. Had he really gone that crazy? Should he apologize to Polly? Would she need medical attention?

“It was pretty good, for your first time. Maybe go a little harder next time.” Polly said, sitting down in his lap.

“...Are you saying you normally get spanked harder?” Oz managed.

“Oh yeah, and usually with an implement of some sort.” Polly said, pantomiming cracking a whip.

Oz blushed. “Maybe we could use a hair brush?”

“Fine. Right now I think we should take a shower. Say, do you have any massage oil?” Polly asked.

“Not really, but I think I have some baby oil.” It was Vicky's but he could buy her a new bottle.

“Good! Cause I want a butt massage!” Polly said, leaning against Oz.

“Anytime.” Oz said.

Polly snuggled closer against him. “Really though, seeing you get all dominant was super hot.”

“R- Really?” Oz asked.

Polly looked up, nodding. “Oh yeah. It's one thing when a big tough monster makes you beg, but seeing a shy boy like you get all aggressive... It's something else.”

Oz couldn't help but blush. He was surprised when Polly hugged him, and despite her bare chest pressing against his, it felt very innocent.

“But I never want to lose this side of you.” Polly whispered.

“Thank you, Polly.” Oz said, hugging her back.

The two shared a quiet moment. They were both happy, sweaty, a little tired, and surrounded by books and craft supplies. Oz pulled away, yawning just enough to reveal his mouth, and gently lifted Polly. Sometimes it was pretty cool having a ghost for a girlfriend, it meant he could pretend to be super strong.

“It looks like we won’t be finishing our Canadian history homework tonight.” Oz said.

“We have all week.” Polly answered, waving her hand.

“I guess you're right.” Oz said.

He wasn't the type who liked to get his homework done last minute, but if it meant spending some time massaging Polly's butt he would learn to deal.


End file.
